


𝙰 𝙼𝚒𝚜𝚜𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝙱𝚊𝚋𝚢

by JoongieMuffin



Series: Small ATEEZ oneshots I write when I'm bored [14]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Age Play Caregiver Choi Jongho, Age Play Caregiver Choi San, Age Play Caregiver Jung Wooyoung, Age Play Caregiver Song Mingi, Age Play Little Jeong Yunho, Age Play Little Kang Yeosang, Age Play Little Kim Hongjoong, Age Play Little Park Seonghwa, Age Regression/De-Aging, Cute, Fluff, Gen, Little hyung line, caregiver maknae line, littlespace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:35:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28213281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoongieMuffin/pseuds/JoongieMuffin
Summary: ATEEZ go out shopping but the littles regress. One goes missing 🥺
Relationships: Everyone & Everyone
Series: Small ATEEZ oneshots I write when I'm bored [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1912402
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	𝙰 𝙼𝚒𝚜𝚜𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝙱𝚊𝚋𝚢

This one is a little Hongjoong centric, but that's fine because I'm writing it. So...enjoy!  
-  
-  
-  
-  
As soon as they woke up, Seonghwa decided that they needed to go shopping. So, he took some of his fellow members along with him. But they should really have seen this coming. 

They were walking down the clothing aisle when it happened. It started with a small pressure in the leader's head, the familiar one he usually welcomed with open arms. But he was shopping, so there was no way he could. Therefore, he just ignored it until he no longer could. 

The others had continued walking when he felt his brain going hazy, stopping him in his tracks as he held his head, whimpering out. He stayed there for a minute, just trying to settle his headspace, not noticing he was now alone. 

Looking up, he whimpered again. The store was pretty big, had 2 floors in fact, so the others could anywhere. He began walking, slipping down in ages with every step he took. 

By the time he had walked to the second aisle, he was in his usual young headspace, slipping much quicker than he usually would. He took a look around the area he was in, whining when he saw that he was alone still. The tears came much quicker than he would like to admit, falling down his cheeks as fast as a waterfall. He carried on walking in hopes he would see someone he would recognise.

"Hey, sir, are you okay?"

He jumped back when he heard a voice as well as a hand holding onto his arm. Turning around, he saw that it was an elderly woman, looking over him with a look of warmth and concern that reminded him of his mama. 

"Oh, darling. Don't cry," The old lady said, gently stroking his arm in comfort as he hiccuped and cried. "Have you lost someone?" It must have been rather odd to see someone of his physical age crying in the middle of a store, but the woman was just concerned. 

"Daddy" The little whimpered out, clutching her frail hand into his small one as he looked around. 

"Oh...well, let's find your daddy then," She replied, smiling softly at him. With that, the two wandered off in search of the person this boy claimed was 'Daddy'

Across the store, Yeosang had realised that their leader had seemed to have strayed away from the group, thinking that he wanted to pick something up for himself. But after 5 minutes and still no sign of the other, he turned to Mingi, already feeling little due to his worry. 

"Da-Mingi, Hongjoong's gone," He said, alerting everyone as well, causing them to pause and look around, now realising the same thing. When nobody said anything, he whimpered. 

"Daddy, Bubba is gone," He whined, not liking that he couldn't see the brunette.

"I know, Sangie. Could you stay with Seonghwa and Yunho while I go look for him then?" Mingi asked, also concerned. It was so unlike Hongjoong to run away from the group when they went out, so it set off red flags in his mind. 

Yeosang nodded, walking and holding onto Yunho's hand, all of the littles seeming to regress. If that was the case, then Mingi was going to be in trouble.

He quickly fished out his phone, dialing San's number whilst running down each aisle. 

_**"Mingi, what's wrong?"** _San asked when he answered. 

**"San-hyung, everyone's regressed, please come now. Hongjoong's also gone missing,"**

_**"Missing?! What about the others?"** _

**"They're okay. I sat them down and told them to wait. I'm looking for Joong now,"**

_**"Okay, I'll be right there** ,"_

With that, the San hung up, running out of the dorm and to the store. Luckily it wasn't too far away, that's why they decided to walk. 

Mingi looked down every aisle, quickly starting to get worried at where he could have gotten to when he heard a cry. He knew that cry; they got woken up by it most mornings. 

With a sigh of relief, he made his way over to the sound, nearly collapsing when he saw the boy. But he paused when he saw the lady holding his hand. 

"Daddy!" The little cried out, catching sight of his caregiver. The lady looked to where he was pointing and smiled, guiding the boy over to the other. 

"I'm assuming he's yours?" She questioned, no judgement on her face what so ever. 

"Yeah, I'm so sorry, we didn't even realise he wasn't there. Thank you, thank you so much," He said, wrapping the crying boy in his arms, squeezing him tightly. 

"It's alright, darling. Just make sure he's okay. Poor honey is shaking," She said, bidding her goodbyes. 

"Oh, Bubba, Daddy's so sorry," He told the little, calming himself as well as the boy in his arms. 

"Sorry daddy, Joon head ouch an' little," He explained, telling him what happened in his own little language. 

"It's okay. It's not Bubba's fault. Come on, let's go find your brothers'," Mingi said, taking the boy's hand and walking him in the direction he came from. He wasn't surprised to see an out of breath San with the others, them all looking around with worried faces. 

Once they heard the cries from the boy, however, they all shot forward, wrapping him in a hug. 

"Bubba's fine," Yeosang said, sighing in relief and taking a hold of the small hand and not letting go whilst they were out. 

Lest to say, they got the shopping done quickly and made their way home, everyone just cuddling on the sofa.

**Author's Note:**

> IT'S NEARLY CHRISTMAS GUYS!!! 💙🦋


End file.
